


Cosplaying the Anime Pigtailed Murder Girl

by Princess_April



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Adults, Brat, Cheating, Creampie, Cumplay, Cunnilingus, Dark, Deepthroat, Drowning, Drugs, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fdom, Gonewildaudio, Hentai Cosplay, Manipulation, Older guy, Petite woman, Pigtails, Riding, Snuff, Watersports, audio script, daddy - Freeform, drunk, f4m - Freeform, fake knife, real poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_April/pseuds/Princess_April
Summary: SYNOPSIS: A young, insane woman (the speaker) is attending an anime convention, and is cosplaying as a character she calls “The Pigtailed Murder Girl”.  She’s dressed as a Hentai schoolgirl, complete with sailor top, knee high socks, Mary Jane shoes and tiny skirt.  She lures an older man, probably in his 60s to buy her a couple of drinks, and then teases him into taking her up to his hotel room.  She jokes about her knife, which is a fake prop, and slowly tempts him into having sex with her.  She speaks openly of her murder fetish, but insists it’s just an act as she gets on top of him and “does all the work” as she teases him into telling her he wants the murder girl to murder him.  In the end… he cums in her pussy, and her true colors are revealed, not with a knife, but with a paralyzing poison she sprays in his face.  She then drowns him in her pee and his own cum as she gets off on his face.  Warning: This is a totally perverted and fucked up story that includes full-on snuff.  If that’s not your thing, you DO NOT want to read / listen to this.  Trust me.  This girl will mess you up….
Kudos: 1





	Cosplaying the Anime Pigtailed Murder Girl

**Author's Note:**

> [PERFORMANCE NOTES: This girl is completely authentic. While she is absolutely manipulating and teasing him, she is also authentically having fun with him. In this way, she truly is a psychopath. She is clever, and caniving, and yet true weight of what she’s doing doesn’t really register in her head. Throughout the audio, she is outright telling him what she’s going to do, it’s just that she’s doing it in such a way that he won’t even entertain the idea that she’s even capable of it, let alone imminently about to do it. To her… this is fun… every step of the way. The results and potential consequences are merely an inconvenience to her.]
> 
> _**LEGAL INFO FOR SCRIPT USE** : This script is Copyright 2021, by Princess_April, **All rights reserved.** Permission is granted to perform this script in audio recordings YOU PERSONALLY CREATE AND POST PUBLICLY on the GoneWildAudio, GoneWildAudible, and GWASapphic subreddits on Reddit with credit to the script writer via a link to the Reddit post of the script offer. FOR ALL OTHER USE, including paid or commercial work (including but not limited to Patreon, Only Fans, Subscribestar, and Youtube) you MUST CONTACT ME FOR PERMISSION. I will likely grant it with small stipulations, but if you don’t ask and get permission, that permission is NOT GRANTED. Do not share or re-post this script._

\------- START------

[OPTIONAL SFX: Hotel Door opens and then closes as the first lines are said]

[giggling as she enters the room—she’s… acting (???) drunk? – it’s unclear because she’s a very good actress]

Oops! In we go! [laugh]

Ok wait… Are you drunk? [giggle-out of breath] Because I think I’m drunk. [laugh]

Yeah? 

I am not! 

[teasing] Hey, I only weigh like 100 pounds, okay? Jerk! Two drinks is too much. [giggle]

Thanks for getting them for me. Technically I’m not old enough to drink yet. 

Oops! [laughing] Wait wait…. Don’t let me fall!

Okay okay, wait! [laughing... off balance—loopy] I dropped my knife. Hold on!

Wait let me get it! [giggle] 

What?

No! Of course, it’s not real! 

See? It’s springy!

They’d never let me into the con with a real knife, silly!

It’s part of my cosplay!

Well, no I’m not really doing anyone specific, but I call it, like… the pigtailed murder girl! Do you like it?

Do you like my pigtails?

Yeah?

How about the red tips?

I thought they were a perfect touch for the murder girl theme! Plus, they’re like super cute, right?

What do you mean?

Yeah, well that’s the whole point, silly! 

Like, I’m SUPPOSED to look way too young and cute to murder you!

[laugh] It’s just a costume! Look, I’ve got my little sailor schoolgirl crop top, so you can see my tummy?

And this really short skirt just like the girls in the hentai videos, you know!

You know… Hentai, it’s like totally twisted Japanese cartoon porn!

You’re like at an anime convention and you don’t know what Hentai is?

Oh! You’re here with your granddaughter?

Wait… how old are you, anyway?!

[laugh] Wow… You’re like… three times my age, dude!

No, no! I think it’s kinda cute that you’re perving on me!

[giggle] Come on! You totally are! I’m just saying that that’s like… fine, okay?

I’m nineteen, why?

Yeah, well. I mean, this is just how nineteen-year old girls look. We ARE young. [giggle]

But like.. where’s your granddaughter? Cuz if she catches me in here, you’re gonna be in big trouble, right?

Oh, okay. She’s at that big cosplay competition? That’s so cool…

So…. Wait… is this your hotel suite?

Oh my God! I totally just noticed! This is so fancy!

I could never afford a room like this! [she’s lying]

Wow, look at that. She’s got her own bedroom?! Your granddaughter is so lucky! 

Is that your room, then?

Let me see!

No, come on, let me see!

Wow… This is so cool!

[pause]

So… can I ask you, like… a question?

Well… okay, uhm… 

What am I doing here?

No, I mean… why did you bring me up here? [giggle]

[teasing] I noticed you didn’t take me through the main lobby. Were you too embarrassed to be seen with me? [giggle]

Come on… like… were you hoping you could get me drunk enough to take advantage of me?

[giggle] No, huh? 

Well…. I am pretty drunk. [laugh]

But I think you’re drunker [laughing at herself]

Wait--Is that even a word? Like, drunker? [spit take laughing]

Sorry!

No! Wait wait wait! [giggle] I actually do want to know what you were thinking!

Like, you saw me, in my cosplay outfit… with my knee-high’s and Mary Jane shoes… and your cock got all hard, right?

Come on, I saw you staring at me. That’s why I came over to you.

To be honest? I figured I could get you to buy drinks for me. [giggle]

And you did! [laugh] 

So come on, don’t be shy. Tell me why you brought me up here!

Oh my god, look at you! You’re perving on me again! 

You totally are! You were just looking at my legs!

You were too! 

You know… my thighs are really thin… a lot of guys like that.

Do you like that?

[giggle] Okay, whatever… Hey do like my cute bumble-bee mini-backpack? See? It’s kinda silly, but I thought it was the perfect thing for my cosplay. It’s where I carry all my murder weapons! [giggle]

No [sigh] it’s mostly empty. I just have some makeup in there.

Sorry, I’m so like… scatter-brained! Anyways... 

Hey, why do you keep changing the subject? I really want to know, like… why you brought me up here…

[giggle-flirty] Do you want me to murder you? 

With my knife…? 

[more flirty] Or… 

Maybe you just want to fuck me…

[giggle]

[less giggle now.. more quiet, leading and seductive]

[playful—in that “biting her finger” kinda way] I’m serious!

Do you want to stick your dick into the cute murder girl?

You can, you know… if you want to…

[soft laugh] Yeah?

Wow, you must really be drunk! I thought you’d put up a little bit more of a fight than that. [laugh]

You’re supposed to be the responsible one, remember? [giggle]

Nope, it’s too late now, perv! No backsies! Lay back on your bed…

Come on… don’t think… just do it.

[OPTIONAL SFX - rustling sounds as pushed him back on the bed and climbs on top of him]

[seductive sigh] So… do you want me to call you daddy? [giggle]

It’s okay… you can tell me… 

Daddy…

[whispered] Do you think my knife is cute, daddy?

Are you afraid of me?

[giggle] Come on… it’s just a prop, remember? It’s springy. It’s not gonna hurt you. Just play with me….

What?

It’s nothing. I just have this… weird fetish, okay?

I know you’re like old and all, but you need to get with the times, daddy… If you want to fuck a modern girl like me? You just have to roll with it…

[teasing] Why? Are you afraid I’m gonna cut your dick off?

[soft laugh]I am a murder girl you know… 

Or… maybe you’d rather I just stuck your dick down my throat… huh? 

Would you like that, instead?

Here…

[slurping sounds as she starts suckins his cock] Ooo, daddy. That tastes really good…

[slurping, sucking, moaning] You like cute girls, don’t you daddy?

[licking, sucking sounds] Tell me you like my pigtails.

[moaning as her cock sucking becomes more enthusiastic] Tell me you like perving all over me…. Like a dirty… old … daddy.

[giggle] [sucking – as she starts dipping his cock into her throat] [whispered-cute] Uh-oh… I think it might be too big for my little throat, daddy…

[gentle deep-throat, slurping and sucking sounds] Mmm.. Tell me you want me to murder you…

[deep throat, alternating with sucking and slurping] [SLIGHT impatience] Come on… [sweet again] Tell me daddy.

[licking, sloppy head, and she suddenly stops] Tell me… or I won’t let you stick your pervy dick in my pussy…

[cock sucking] [giggle] Yay! 

Ok… Let me get on top!

[OPTIONAL SFX : shifting positions as she straddles him] 

There we go…

Are you married, daddy?

Yeah? Oh right, you do have a granddaughter, so … “duh”, I guess. [giggle]

You know what?

I bet your wife’s pussy isn’t near as tight as mine… [giggle]

Do you think you can handle it?

Are you ready?

No… You’re, like, old, daddy. Just lay back on the bed. I’ll do all the work.

Here you go… [small gasp – the breathing]

There… Can you feel how wet I am?

I told you I liked it when you perv on me…

[hitched breathing as she starts to hump him up and down] Don’t worry, daddy… I’ve got lots of energy. I’m still just a teenager…

[rhythmic breathing as she starts to ride him and fuck him on the bed—moaning] Oh.. that’s right. Good daddy…

Gosh… You know… For an old guy, you’re really hard, daddy… 

I guess you really do like irresponsible teenage girls like me, huh? [moan—can hear the fucks in her voice as she DOES do the work.]

Mm-hmm… Don’t cum yet, daddy… kay?

[fucking – grunting as she’s breathing harder] I know my pussy’s REALLY tight, but…

If you cum… it’ll be over too soon, right daddy?

[fucking continues—varying in speed to tease and control him as she continues]

You’re old enough to know that, right?

You’re such a nasty perv, daddy. 

Did you fuck girls like me when you were younger?

[giggle] What am I saying? There were no girls like me when you were younger!

Were there?

[laugh] I don’t think so!

Well, anyways, you’re really good at it. [OPTIONAL SFX – flesh slapping]

I would totally tell all my girlfriends about you… if I had any [giggle].

[breathing heavy—hitched breaths] But I’m just a murder girl… So all the other girls are scared of me… [soft laugh through her heavy breaths]

Are you a scared of me, daddy?

Are you scared of my pussy?

Mmm… Yay!

I could do whatever I wanted to you right now, huh?

If I had a real knife? I could cut you… 

Like… if I held it to your throat like this… do you think… you could get harder for me? [giggle]

[pauses fucking him] Oops… daddy, daddy… No… no. I feel you trying to fuck me. 

But I’m in charge…. Remember?

You just stay still… 

Shhhh.. not yet, daddy… 

Look at me. 

Look at my eyes while I squeeze your cock.

Shhh… I know you’re close, you dirty perv.

Tell me I’m cute, first…

Tell me you like my pigtails…

Yeah… Tell me you would die for me…

[shallow breathing—whispered] Yummy…

I’m gonna make you cum, daddy.

Don’t worry about the knife at your throat… just look into my eyes. 

[OPTIONAL SFX - fucking sounds resume—at least demonstrated in her breaths] I want you to look at me while I make you cum. 

It’s okay, daddy. I’ve got lots of energy. I can squeeze you until you cum…

[heavy breathing – hitched breaths as she fucks him hard] Come on… I want you to fill up my pussy.

[moaning] I’ve got a surprise for you… 

There! Oh, I can feel you cumming, daddy!

Look in my eyes… and cum.

Daddy?

My knife blade isn’t what you should have been worried about… 

It’s this.

[SFX – sudden shift and then a sound of squirting liquid –could use a spray bottle or perfume bottle to create the sound]

Oops! Uh-oh.. right in your face daddy! [giggle]

Daddy? Shhh… Just keep cumming daddy… keep squirting it into my pussy. It’s too late to stop it now… 

No, no… Don’t try to move… I’m on top of you… you’ll just hurt yourself. 

Don’t… daddy.

Shhhh… just enjoy it while you can, okay? 

The drugs work really fast…

Shhhh… Don’t worry… they won’t kill you… They just paralize you.

It’s okay. 

Hey daddy? You won’t be able to talk at all soon, so… you should probably be nice to me… while you can.

Look. See? The knife’s fake, but … see the hilt? I hid a tiny spray bottle in there. See?

You didn’t even notice, right?

Those are my murder drugs! [giggle]

Don’t worry, daddy… We’re almost done. I don’t want you to worry about anything.

But… it’s time for me to cum too, right daddy?

No… I know you can’t move, but I’m just gonna open your mouth, okay?

It’ll just stay open like that … 

And then I’m gonna hop up and straddle your face.

You got to cum… so I deserve to cum too, right?

Here… 

You can still smell me, right daddy? [giggle]

Can you see your cum leaking out of my pussy yet?

It’s nasty, huh?

I mean… you don’t mind, do you?

But… uhm… before I ride your face… I kind want to try something first.

I actually need to pee… so… 

Keep your mouth open, daddy. 

This‘ll just take a sec…

[she starts to pee] There you go…

Oh my god… I’m totally filling your mouth up with my piss…

Your just my little toilet, aren’t you? [giggle]

This is so cool!

I just wonder, like… what will your granddaughter think when she gets back?

Maybe I’ll have to murder her too… [giggle]

So, does my pee taste good daddy?

You like it, right? 

Well… your mouth is full now… so all I have to do is… like… sit on your face, and touch myself. That way I can get off while your cum leaks into your nose… 

And then… you’ll probably drown, daddy.

I mean… you asked me to murder you, right?

Besides, the drugs I sprayed on you will make my pussy tingle… [Bashful giggle]

Come on… there you go. You’ve been wanting to see my pussy up close anyway, right daddy?

Perving on my teenage pussy?

[breathing harder as she touches herself and smothers his face] [whispered] Come on, make me cum, daddy.

[moaning] [breathing] Oh… oh…

Oh fuck… I can feel your cum leaking out of me.

[breathing harder.. moaning a little louder] Oh, there’s your cum daddy…

[moan] Don’t worry.. that’s where it’s supposed to go… right up your nose, okay?

Don’t try to fight it daddy. It’s almost over…

Oh my god… I can feel you drowning, daddy!

Oh, God I’m so close…

Drown in my pee and your cum, daddy… 

Oh… OH my GOD! Yeah… keep perving on me while I cum! 

[she cums… as he drowns—improv a few seconds as you like]

[breathing , recovering a few seconds – take your time to let it sink in to the listener what she just did]

[small giggle]

[soft sigh] Hm. Shoot…

I always get a little sad when it’s over.

[sigh] Well... anyways.

Where’s his number… 

I know I put it in here…

Oh, right… it’s under “Oops.” [giggle]

[slight pause]

Hey… it’s me.

Yeah… Well… like… I kinda did it again?

No, I know, but—

Well, I’m sorry, okay?!

He was just so cute! Like he was perving all over me all night, and I just couldn’t say no!

I’m at that fancy hotel downtown?

I don’t know which one! The super tall one, next to the convention center, I guess?

Yeah… the Marriot. 

Well… how was I supposed to know that?

No no, come on. You owe me. [whiny bratty] Please?

Can you come and take care of it?

I’m sorry, okay? I know it’s a pain.

Yeah… Of course, I have money.

I KNOW it’s going to be a lot. I’ll get it from my trust fund on Monday.. 

Whatever.

Just please take care of it, okay? His granddaughter’s gonna be back in like… 2 hours or something.

Yeah… okay! I’m leaving right now. 

Back way… got it. Yeah, I’ll go to the place. 

[friendly, but entitled] Thank you!

[brief pause as she hangs up] 

‘K… 

Well… bye perv.

Thanks for letting me murder you… It was good, right?

[giggle] 

See ya.

\---------- END ----------


End file.
